21 Guns Annabeth's songfic
by EagleCodex
Summary: This is a songfic to "21 Guns" by Green Day. It takes place after Annabeth takes the knife in TLO, and is in the makeshift hospital. Her thoughts. I love this song, and I hope you will too :D Please Review!


**Hi guys. This is my first story, and it's a songfic of "21 Guns" by one of my favorite bands, Green Day. This is from Annabeth's point of view, right before she gets visited by Percy at the makeshift hospital in TLO. **

**I hope you guys enjoy :) Please please please review, it would make this authors day. I love you all!**

**PS- I have to do it this way, because I haven't figured out how to do Author's Notes yet. If someone could comment and tell me, it would be awesome!**

**Enjoy ;)**

I lay on that chair, my whole body screaming in extreme pain. When I came here, my first though was- Why did I do that? Then I remembered.

My mind was fighting a few arguments. One side, the good, selfless side I was proud of kept saying it was totally worth it and if it was Percy laying here, I would be in bigger trouble. It said other demigods and beings died for this cause, I should consider myself very lucky I was alive.

The other side, the selfish one which all too many times took over kept saying that it hurt. Bad. That I needed to be down there, planning, strategizing. That's what I was good at. I was no good at lying here and being useless, it said.

Do you know what's worth fighting for? 

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away 

And you feel yourself suffocating? 

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside? 

You're in ruins

My thoughts also wandered to Luke. I felt the sting get worse then. It was worse. Like I had lost sleep over many times before. How could someone so… kind and brave become a killer and disregard the many that admired him? I was among them, I though painfully. Closer than anyone else. At least that's what I though. He obviously cared about me much less than I thought. It was a sad conclusion.

I sadly remembered at the Labyrinth, when all the walls came crashing around me. When I had blown up at Percy though he had done nothing at all. That was awful of me, I gritted my teeth looking back. So selfish.

One, 21 guns 

Lay down your arms, give up the fight 

One, 21 guns 

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I 

When you're at the end of the road 

And you lost all sense of control 

And your thoughts have taken their toll 

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul 

Your faith walks on broken glass 

And the hangover doesn't pass 

Nothing's ever built to last 

You're in ruins 

A single tear slid down my face, getting caught in my grimy, sweaty hair. Were we winning? I knew it was coming. The final fight. I would, or maybe Percy, whatever, would have to face Luke. The possessed Titan Luke. He would be stronger than ever.

I angrily wiped another tear from my eye and winced. If I was falling apart now, how would I deal later? I know he would play on my emotions. It was something he did before, at Mt. Tam. At his boat, the Princess Andromeda. And now. He would, I was sure of it.

One, 21 guns 

Lay down your arms, give up the fight 

One, 21 guns 

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I 

Did you try to live on your own 

When you burned down the house and home? 

Did you stand too close to the fire 

Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone? 

When it's time to live and let die 

And you can't get another try 

Something inside this heart has died 

You're in ruins 

One, 21 guns 

Lay down your arms, give up the fight 

One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky 

One, 21 guns 

Lay down your arms, give up the fight 

One, 21 guns 

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I. 

I sighed and began to wonder why I was even mixed up in all this. Why I was chosen by fate, ahem, The Fates to be right in the middle of it all.

I heard slamming of doors and out exploded the worried faces of Percy Jackson and some other demigods. His face told a story of the caring I never received from anyone quite like that.

_ Oh yes_, I thought. _I remember why I am here._

**Ah. This song makes me cry sometimes. Well, I hoped you enjoyed. Shall I do moar songfics?? I don't know... ;)**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
